


Somebody To Love

by Xhuuya



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Catholicism, Confession, Gen, Prayer, rosary, vampire!amelie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 08:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12602176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xhuuya/pseuds/Xhuuya
Summary: Amelie grieves for the one she has lost.





	Somebody To Love

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a dream I had. 
> 
> A bit of a vignette that might have a second chapter.

Amelie ignores the way the rosary screams against the skin of her hand as she walks through clusters of red flowers, their bright color a stark contrast to an area otherwise surrounded in decay and death.

A cemetery chapel, the building itself buried within what locals call the Teufel Forest. The cracked limestone of the memorials outside crumble with the same age as the building. One of the walls has almost entirely collapsed—a bomb scorched that side of the building more than a century prior—leaving the skeletal fingers of broken columns to hold the remaining weight. Shattered stained glass clutches at the corners of hollow windows. Ghosts of saints outlined in iron, devoid of color, rusted claws grasping for their former brilliance. Instead the interior is withered, dead leaves and faded glass crunching beneath her feet as she makes her way to the pews.

_What was I to you? Was I a fool to think two monsters like us could be happy together?_

She kneels, knees agitating dust into small clouds around her.

_You left me grasping at your shadow, wondering if maybe I’d gone more mad than I realized._

She lowers her head and grasps the beads harder, burning angry red lines around her thumbs.

_Hail, holy Queen,_

_You couldn’t be bothered to leave anything before you left me? Like the love between us wasn’t even real, but just another one of your illusions?_

_Mother of Mercy, Our life,_

_our sweetness and our hope._

_To thee do we cry, poor banished children of Eve,_

_To thee do we send up our sighs,_

_Mourning and weeping in this valley of tears._

Mid-prayer, Amelie jerks her head around to the chapel door as it creaks open further, the warped wood gouging deeper scars into the floor. There is no way there could be a random wayward traveler here. She had been watching this building for almost 100 years—watched as nature reclaimed this place, long forgotten by any of the still-living—and not a single living thing, human or otherwise, would get within a few miles of it.

_The only time she’d ever consider being undead to be slightly amusing was when she decided to enter the building despite the remnants of her survival instinct still telling her to stay away._

The winter air swirls the leaves over splintered wood.

_Moonstruck._

**Author's Note:**

> Asked a few friends to confirm the Catholic imagery and practices - I know this specific prayer isn't commonly used with rosary, but this is supposed to be pretty antiquated (hence also the cemetery chapel, of which isn't common in modern times either from what I know). 
> 
> Feel free to let me know if you have any thoughts though. =3


End file.
